


never again

by pen_ultimate



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_ultimate/pseuds/pen_ultimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the final battle, he decides to go to Weisshaupt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never again

His fingertips brush the white marble. It is flawless — there are no scratches, no chips in the stone. He's never appreciated marble before, but he can't help but find himself enraptured.  _Beautiful_.

"I came to visit," he murmurs, running his hand along the edges. A ghost of a smirk creeps onto his face. It has been so long since he last smiled at them. "Don't worry, they won't catch me. After all, the only thing I've ever failed to do was to kill you."

_Did you not read stories as a child?_

He pauses; the smile vanishes. "No, I'm sorry. That was not the only thing." Sighing, he sits down on the grass. His fingertips now trace the letters on the side of the tomb.  _H-e-r-o._  "I failed to save you as well."

_The hero always dies._

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny little drabble I wrote up when I was bored. It breaks my heart that in the Epilogue, if the Warden dies and Zevran is in love with them, it's stated that he "never loved again".


End file.
